The Horror of Mistakes
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: When Nina and Fabian break up and Nina is left alone in the house and an intruder breaks in and kidnaps her what does the intruder want and who is the intruder
1. House of Breakups and Kidnapping

The Hidden Horror

Nina(POV)

So after dinner Fabian and me had a huge argument and he accused me of cheating on him with Eddie and i said to him are you really that stupid that you would think that i would cheat on you with Eddie and you can't really accuse me of cheating and get away with it when you've been going on dates with Joy for 2 weeks behind my back so you know what if you can't even be faithful to me and you don't even trust your own girlfriend then you don't deserve my undivided love and then Fabian said what do you mean and then i shouted Fabian Rutter you and me are officially and forever over you no good, lying, cheating skunk bag i hate you and i always will.

So after that everyone left and went out to do various different things and i stayed in to be alone and try to process everything i my head and try to calm down but that was the second-most stupidest thing i had done that evening the first was breaking up with Fabian.

BANG, there it was again, the noise that had been going on for about 18 minutes every 2 minutes.

So with my adrenaline and curiosity levels absolutely sky high i looked outside to see what it was and i couldn't see much as it was pitch black outside and pouring down with rain and when i didn't see anything odd i was about to close the curtains when i saw it, a face outside the window.

So i instantly decide to run upstairs to my room to find my phone to call Trudy but my phone had no reception and then that's when i heard it the person outside the downstairs window had broken in and was surely coming for me and so instinctively ran towards the secret passage that leads to the garden shed but i only got to the door before he arrived at the top of the hallway so i hid behind the door and so i could get past him i pushed him from behind and made a mad dash down the stairs and then Victor came out of his office shouting what all the noise was about and then the intruder came out and pushed Victor into the door and knocked him out but by this point i was outside and i was heading towards the school but the intruder caught up with me and picked me up and so i started to kick and scream but he gagged me and threw me in the back of a van and drove off really quickly and so i started to cry because the last words i had said to my one true love was that i hated him and that i always would.


	2. House of Worry and Blame

The Hidden Horror

Fabian (POV)

So after Nina dumped me everyone in the house but Nina left and i went to the local ice cream shop to eat my sorrow and when i had calmed down i went back to the house to apologize to Nina but when i got there the house was a wreck and the door had been bust open and the living room had been trashed and i went upstairs to see if Nina was okay but i saw that Victor was unconscious on the floor outside his office so i called the police, an ambulance and Trudy and the rest of the Anubis House Mates and then i went into Nina's room and i saw that there was blood on the floor and Nina's phone was on the window sill but i thought if Nina had gone out she would have taken her phone with her and so i checked her last calls and it was to Trudy and she had left a message saying '' Trudy help there's someone here and there trying to break into the house and then i heard sirens outside the house and so i went downstairs to see the police and the ambulance and i told them everything i knew and then Trudy and everyone else showed up and i told the police that there was blood on the floor of Nina and Amber's room and everyone looked worried and scared and i showed the police where the blood was and they took a sample and sent it to be tested and they left and we cleaned up and Trudy made us hot chocolate and everyone was silent until Patricia spoke up and said Fabian you know this is all your fault if you hadn't cheated on Nina with Joy and made Nina dump you she wouldn't have been on her own and she might not have been kidnapped and Victor might not be in the hospital and if the blood is Nina's she could be dead and it would be all your fault and then Mara spoke up and said even if the blood is Nina's that doesn't mean for certain that's she's dead it could be from the intruder or Nina could have been injured in the struggle.

The next morning we all went to school and i couldn't focus at all and i was really distant and in Drama Mr Winkler asked me a question and i didn't hear him and he asked to see me at the end and he said that it wasn't like me to be unfocused in class and so i told him what had happened and he said well do you know who took her and i said that we didn't and he said what about the security cameras in the hall and i said Mr Winkler your a genius and i ran back to the house and i grabbed my laptop and looked at the security camera footage on my laptop and i saw that someone had broken in and that the intruder went upstairs and then i saw Nina run downstairs and then Victor gets knocked out and then Nina runs out of the door and i close my laptop and go to the police station to show them the footage and so i grab my bag and head out and on my way i saw Nina's golden charm bracelet that Amber bought here for her birthday last year and i was shocked to see it because Nina never takes it off except for showers, baths and when she goes to bed so i picked it up and carried on towards the police station and when i got there i asked to see the head detective working the case and i said that i had the security camera footage on my laptop and that i found Nina's charm bracelet on the way here on the floor outside an abandoned building and they said that they would take a look at the footage and investigate more and then i left i passed the building again and since it would look weird going through the front door in broad daylight so i walked round to the back and the door was open and i walked in and i walked upstairs and opened a door and nothing out of the ordinary so i left but on my way out i saw Nina getting out of the back of a van with a man in a black hoodie shoving her towards the door so i hid behind a tree and then when they were gone i took my phone out and called Amber and said that i would be a little late for dinner tonight and to tell Trudy the same thing.


	3. House of Freedom and Reunited

The Hidden Horror

Nina (POV)

So my captor took me to this old abandoned house about 29 minutes away from the house and he lead me into the house from the back door and as we were entering i saw the last person i expected to see, trying to hide behind a tree , Fabian, i thought that he must have some evidence that he was looking into and it must of lead him here but i don't know if he knows that i saw him but after i was lead into the building he took me down to a dusty cellar with lots of boxes and then he untied my hands and then left me in there and locked the door behind him and he didn't say anything as he left and so i looked in the boxes and there was one box full of sandwiches, another one full of bottles of flavored water and one full of blankets and as i was really cold i took one of the blankets and i thought where i had been for the night he had kidnapped me so i looked around the cellar and there was a secret cupboard where i found loads of old newspaper clippings and old police reports and old files and photos and i realised that my captor must work with the police and as i looked through the files i saw that there was a file with my name on and a whole report on me and my life and there was more in there about me that i didn't even know about myself and it said that i had 3 sisters called Charlotte, Shelby and Tara that are all about my age and it turned out that my mother had given birth to Quadruplets and a son called Harrison and i decided to get a sandwich and some water while i looked at some files and as i was having a drink i dropped the lid and so i saw it under a floor shelf and so i reached under and i pressed a button which opened a secret stone door that lead me outside and i saw that the van was gone and so i figured the best thing to do would be to go straight to the police station and tell them everything that had happened but i decided to keep my file and then i realised that i was only about 6 minutes away from the police station so i decided to walk and when i got there i asked at the front desk if a Fabian Rutter was here and he said that he was on the 2nd floor so i took the lift and when i got there i walked into a massive room where i saw Fabian and the person who kidnapped and the person who had kidnapped me said that Fabian was begin ridiculous that no one would be stupid enough to keep someone in the the old archives building as it's extremely dangerous and in plain sight and then me and Fabian said at the same time '' THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT'' and then everyone looked at me with shocked faces but Fabian just ran up to me and gave me a huge hug and i did the same thing and then the chief said ''how did you get here''and i said oh that wacko over there kidnapped me in the building that Fabian was just on about and i found a secret button that opened a secret stone door with a secret tunnel which lead me outside and i was only about 6 minutes away so i walked and oh this weirdo had nearly a whole cupboard full of old newspaper clippings, old police reports and files and old photo's and so you might wanna a investigate that place and b catch him and they all said '' who'' and i pointed at the police officer who was running towards me with a knife and all i did was stick my leg out and say don't bother getting up i don't want to have to ruin a my nails and b my new shoes.


End file.
